


Prince of nothing charming

by Skayt



Series: Calendrier de l'avent [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Christmas, Deaf Clint Barton, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Comme pour le calendrier de l'avent de l'année dernière (Mr & Mr Crétin), les différents OS sont liés les uns aux autres (donc c'est pas un OS mais une fic, oui oui, tout à fait).Comme pour le calendrier de l'avent de l'année dernière, ce n'est pas moi qui décide du ship sur lequel je dois écrire. Matt Murdock / Tony Stark l'année dernière... et Clint Barton / Pietro Maximoff cette année (bon un peu quand même, hein, vu que sinon je me retrouvais avec un Stony et plus de cheveux sur la tête)Qui sera présent ? Un peu tout le mic-mac habituel (on verra pour les Matt Murdock & co, par contre). Scott Lang aussi car ça fait 6 mois que je fais une fixette sur ce petit bout DONC il sera là.Comme l'année dernière, c'est chocobi6 qui a décidé du ship (et j'ai décidé du sien, hein, faut pas croire). Vous pourrez retrouver sa fic, avec les mêmes prompts que les miens, sur son profil !"Prince of nothing charming" est une chanson de Tyler Hilton (je pense qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne)





	1. Jour 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobi6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobi6/gifts).



> Comme pour le calendrier de l'avent de l'année dernière (Mr & Mr Crétin), les différents OS sont liés les uns aux autres (donc c'est pas un OS mais une fic, oui oui, tout à fait).
> 
> Comme pour le calendrier de l'avent de l'année dernière, ce n'est pas moi qui décide du ship sur lequel je dois écrire. Matt Murdock / Tony Stark l'année dernière... et Clint Barton / Pietro Maximoff cette année (bon un peu quand même, hein, vu que sinon je me retrouvais avec un Stony et plus de cheveux sur la tête)
> 
> Qui sera présent ? Un peu tout le mic-mac habituel (on verra pour les Matt Murdock & co, par contre). Scott Lang aussi car ça fait 6 mois que je fais une fixette sur ce petit bout DONC il sera là.
> 
> Comme l'année dernière, c'est chocobi6 qui a décidé du ship (et j'ai décidé du sien, hein, faut pas croire). Vous pourrez retrouver sa fic, avec les mêmes prompts que les miens, sur son profil !
> 
> "Prince of nothing charming" est une chanson de Tyler Hilton (je pense qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne)

Les bras chargés (et il s'agit là un superbe euphémisme) on sort de l'ascenseur.

Friday l'a arrêté exactement à l'étage souhaité. Bien que ce soit fréquent (qu'elle l'arrête exactement à l'étage souhaité, tout ça), il est quand même toujours un peu surpris lorsque ça arrive. Friday a été programmé par Tony Stark, après tout.

Les bras chargés, donc (ses paquets et ses boîtes n'ont pas subitement disparus, heureusement pour lui) il examine rapidement les lieux.

Il regarde s'il y a quelqu'un.

Il vérifie qu'il n'y a personne.

Il a envie de faire une surprise à l'autre.

Une petite surprise agréable... pour une fois.

 

Ils en ont beaucoup, des surprises, dans leur job.

Ils en ont souvent, des surprises, dans leur job... mais rarement des bonnes, de surprise.

Il a envie de le surprendre ; lui faire plaisir. Inverser un peu les rôles, pour une fois.

 

\- Friday ?

\- L'agent Barton ne rentrera pas avant plusieurs heures, si c'est ce que vous demandez, Pietro.

 

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas tant être appelé par son prénom qui le perturbe (il fait parti des rares à qui ça arrive et prend plaisir à narguer les autres avec ce détail) ni que Friday ait aussi vite et facilement identifié sa question véritable.

Non (ou juste un peu mais chut, il faut pas le dire).

Ce qui est plus surprenant, par contre, c'est la fameuse absence de Clint. Son arc est encore accroché au mur, son carquois vidé près de la table basse et ses flèches éparpillées un peu partout. En règle général, s'il n'y a pas de Clint, il n'y a pas l'arc. Pourtant, là, il a l'arc mais pas le crétin fourni avec. C'est bizarre, louche, surprenant, anormal, étonnant, et est-ce qu'il a déjà dit à quel point ça peut être louche ?

 

Pietro sourit avec tendresse.

Clint et son bordélisme incroyable sont une des choses qui le fatiguent et le font l'aimer. Les deux à la fois !

Mais si tout son matériel est là, en vrac... alors ne comprend vraiment pas où est Clint et comment il pourrait rester absent plusieurs heures encore. Il va faire avec, tant pis.

 

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ?

\- Non.

\- Je peux savoir où il est ?

\- Cela reviendrait à dire ce qu'il fait.

\- Et pourquoi je peux pas savoir ?

\- Les ordres de Monsieur Barton.

 

Pietro fronce encore les sourcils ; d'après Wanda, il va finir par rester comme ça, à force.

Il ne croit pas Wanda.

Par contre, il croit Friday quand elle dit que ce sont les ordres de Clint et ça l'inquiète. Ça l'inquiète carrément plus que de rester coincé au niveau des sourcils.

Depuis quand Clint donne des ordres pareils ?

 

\- Est-ce que je...

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- Il a bloqué le suivi de son téléphone.

\- C'est pas... il fait quoi, bon sang !

\- Rien que vous puissiez savoir.

 

Le Maximoff grogne. Grince. S'agace discrètement. Sait que ça ne sert à rien. S'agace encore, moins discrètement cette fois.

Clint n'est pas là pour savoir que sa décision l'embête. L'archer doit cependant parfaitement le savoir, en fait. Il sait toujours tout.

L'enfoiré !

 

Pietro pose enfin ses sacs. Ils commencent à se faire lourd.

A genoux, il sort toutes ses acquisitions, les étale par terre. Il les triera ensuite.

Il sourit un peu en voyant les boules et les guirlandes. Les père Noël à piles, les verres et les bougies. Les rennes et les lutins. Ses mains caressent tendrement le nouveau plaid (sans trou et sans taches de café) qu'il a trouvé pour son compagnon.

Reste plus qu'à installer tout ça. Et avant que Clint revienne, de préférence.

 

* * *

 

\- Pietro, vous devriez gagner votre chambre.

\- Clint arrive ?

\- Vous devriez gagner votre chambre.

\- Friday...

\- Vous devriez gagner votre chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Vous devriez...

\- Ouais. Ouais. Je devrais gagner ma chambre, j'ai pigé. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Vous devriez...

 

Pietro inspire un bon coup.

Non. Noooon. Non. Juste non.

Il en peut déjà plus de Friday qui répète cette même fichue phrase pareille à un robot. Ce qu'elle est. Plus ou moins.

Plus plus que moins, d'ailleurs, mais ceci est un détail qu'il est inutile de partager avec le reste de la classe.

Il est tout seul, t'façon.

 

Quicksilver laisse tout ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Défaire les noeuds des guirlandes, c'est pas ce qui l'éclate le plus au monde. Il pense qu'il se remettra de cette petite pause imposée.

Il se relève et court vers l'ascenseur. Pas besoin de demander à Friday de l'emmener au bon étage, elle le fait d'office.

Manquerait plus qu'elle le fasse pas, vue son insistance !

 

Pietro entre dans sa chambre.

Pietro n'entre pas dans sa chambre.

Il en ouvre la porte et reste figé dans l'embrasure.

Bordel. De. Merde.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Pourquoi sa chambre est toute illuminée ? Enguirlandée. Père noëlé. Pourquoi y a un train miniature qui fait le tour de la pièce, contourne des mini-montagnes... et...

 

\- Clint ?

 

Clint cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Un peu trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Un peu trop tout court pour que ce soit normal.

Ce qui n'est pas beaucoup plus normal, c'est qu'il soit allongé par terre, au pied d'une chaise renversée.

Ou peut-être que si, c'est normal, considérant qu'il s'agit de Clint. Pietro sait pas trop.

L'archer essaie de se redresser. Il se redresse. Il ne s'appuie pas longtemps sur son bras gauche, cependant. Clint regarde piteusement son compagnon... avant de se rallonger par terre en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

 

\- Surprise ?

 

Le visage de Pietro ne montre rien. Il reste de marbre tandis qu'il s'approche de Hawkeye.

Le Sokovien se baisse à son niveau et essaie de ne pas trop loucher vers le bras que son compagnon essaie désormais de maintenir immobile.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Clint ?

 

L'Avengers d'origine plisse les yeux, le regarde un instant, essaie de se remettre les idées en place.

Pietro redemande, plus doucement cette fois. Il ne veut pas le brusquer. Friday était peut-être insistante pour une raison.

 

\- Des catastrophes, 'pparemment.

\- Allez, chuchote Pietro. Viens-là.

 

Il fait passer le bras de Clint derrière son cou, enroule un des siens autour de la taille de l'archer, et le remet debout.

Ils chancellent.

Apparemment "assis par terre", c'était mieux. Pas beaucoup mieux mais... mieux.

Pietro le guide en vitesse vers le lit, l'installe sur le matelas et l'appuie contre le mur.

 

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois fait mal en accrochant les décorations de Noël, se moque doucement Pietro.

\- Je voulais te faire une surprise, marmonne Clint. Aw... bras... non...

\- Ça va aller ou tu veux qu'on aille...

\- Non, s'horrifie-t-on. Ça va aller.

\- T'es sûr ? Chéri, tu...

\- Je me suis mal réceptionné, c'est tout. Ca va passer.

 

Le plus jeune sourit. La maladresse de Clint n'est plus quelque chose dont il s'étonne.

Un verre d'eau à la main, il va l'amener à sa catastrophe préférée qui l'accepte avec joie et le vide d'une traite.

Pietro tourne ensuite doucement la tête blonde et soupire quand il l'examine.

 

\- Tu t'es cogné la tête ?

\- ... non ?

\- J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire descendre ici, Pietro, en constatant que l'agent Barton était incapable de répondre à mes appels de vérification.

 

Pietro, les bras croisés, regarde Clint d'un air réprobateur.

Il n'est pas sûr si l'autre lui a volontairement menti ou s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé et une totale méconnaissance des appels de l'IA.

Dans les deux cas, il n'aime pas ça.

 

Hawkeye non plus. Il menace Friday de la pirater et la forcer à parler en javanais.

Les occupants de la Tour seraient plus embêtés que Friday elle-même, mais bon.

 

\- Repose-toi un peu, sourit le Sokovien. Si ça va pas, fais-moi venir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Veut savoir Clint.

\- Rien d'important.

\- Rien d'important ça veut dire que c'est important. (Il se remet debout) Tu fais quoi, Pietro ?

\- Rien.

\- Donc quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je sache.

 

Les deux se regardent yeux dans les yeux.

Les sourcils de l'aîné se froncent.

Il a des doutes. Merde. Pietro aurait dû se douter que Clint aurait des doutes. Ils ont beaucoup trop tendance, tous, à sous-estimés l'intelligence de cette catastrophe ambulante.

 

\- Friday : donne-moi un visuel de ma chambre.

\- Nan, Fri ! Contre le cadet. Montre rien.

\- Friday... javanais.

 

L'écran mural s'allume et la chambre occupée par Clint apparaît.

Le chantier apparaît.

Il y a encore des boîtes et emballages qui traînent. Des décorations pas encore installées... et un Clint qui sourit juste à côté.

 

\- Tu... combien t'as dépensé en décoration ?

\- Moins que toi, j'ai l'impression.

 

Clint sourit.

Il se rasseoit.

Il s'allonge même et attrape l'oreiller de son compagnon pour y enfouir son visage. Apparemment, ce qu'il a vu semble lui convenir et il ne fera rien pour stopper le massacre de sa chambre (et encore heureux vu qu'il a fait la même chose, mais en pire, dans celle du plus jeune).

Pietro soupire. Il rerempli un verre pour Clint, qu'il laisse sur la table de chevet puis s'en va après avoir demandé à Friday de garder à l'oeil cet énergumène.

 

* * *

 

\- Pietro, tu... n'es pas Pietro.

 

Clint roule des yeux.

C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent tellement, tous les deux, que c'est un petit peu difficile de les différencier au premier coup d'oeil.

Il attrape la petite balle rebondissante restée sur la table de chevet près du verre et la lance à la figure de l'intrus.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au pays du père Noël ?

\- Fou le camp, Tony.

\- Clint ?

 

Et parce qu'aussi idiot soit Tony, il est un des hommes les plus intelligent du monde... Il remarque la façon dont Clint protège son bras gauche et son regard un peu hagard. Un peu vitreux. Plutôt lointain.

Un regard qui craint chez Clint, en somme.

 

\- Clint ?

 

Il approche un peu plus du lit et agite la main devant ses yeux.

Hawkeye, grincheux, la chasse brusquement comme on chasserais une mouche un peu trop insistante.

Ça amuse Tony.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, tête de piaf ?

\- Rien.

\- Romanov m'a demandé de veiller sur toi pendant son absence.

\- Non, elle l'a pas fait.

\- Eh bien... elle m'a souhaité une bonne semaine... et je suis quasiment sûr que c'est un code pour "surveille Clint".

\- Fou moi la paix, Tony.

 

Iron Man s'installe sur le bord du matelas, juste à côté de Clint.

 

\- Tu t'es blessé en voulant décorer et tu veux pas que je le sache parce que je vais me moquer de toi, c'est ça?

\- Non.

\- Clint ? Je ne vais pas me moquer d'une blessure. Surtout pas une acquise en voulant faire une surprise à Flash. Enfin... je vais probablement m'en moquer, si, mais une fois que tu iras mieux.

\- Je crois que je me suis peut être blessé au bras, admet à contrecoeur Clint.

 

C'est pas normal que la douleur soit encore aussi forte.

 

\- On va aller vérifier ça. Allez, viens.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "On devrait commencer à décorer le sapin, tu crois pas ?"  
> "Combien d'argent as-tu dépensé pour les décorations !?"   
> "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois fait mal en accrochant les décorations..."
> 
> Il fallait qu'on reste dans ces idées-là ; pas obligé de tout caser (et j'ai pas casé la première, du coup :D)


	2. Jour 02

\- Et si on achetait des pulls de Noël horribles qui s'accordent ensemble ?

 

La tête sur les genoux de Clint, dont le bras blessé repose tranquillement sur l'accoudoir, Pietro tord légèrement la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder son compagnon.

L'archer ne cache rien de ce qu'il pense.

Ou s'il le cache... Il le cache très mal.

Vraiment très mal.

Excessivement mal.

Il ne le cache rien.

Clint a une des meilleures poker face qu'il lui ait été donné de voir (et, que ce soit dit, il en a vu un certain nombre ainsi qu'un nombre certain).

 

\- Clint ?

\- Non.

 

Pietro entrouvre la bouche. Il est prêt à protester. Il est prêt à essayer de vendre son bout de pain.

Il n'arrivera pas à vendre son bout de pain.

Clint est un fichu enfoiré borné et têtu au possible.

 

Les deux sont posés sur le canapé de la chambre de Clint.

Ils sont plus souvent dans la chambre de Clint que celle de Pietro.

Elle est plus grande. Nettement plus grande. Carrément plus grande. Les cinq premiers Avengers que Tony a accueilli à la Tour ont un étage pour eux quand les autres doivent se contenter d'une (très grande) chambre.

Ils sont plus souvent dans la chambre de Clint car ils y sont tous les deux plus à l'aise, aussi.

 

Le jeune Sokovien, la plante des pieds plaquées contre l'accoudoir opposé, s'agite. Gigote. Gesticule. Fini par donner un coup de coude à Clint qui siffle aussitôt de douleur.

Le premier se répand en excuses.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Il ne veut jamais lui faire de mal.

Depuis le premier jour il ne veut pas lui faire de mal.

Bon... _d'accord_... depuis le troisième ou quatrième jour. Et c'est une façon de parler.

Disons qu'en tout cas : ça fait un moment qu'il ne veut plus lui faire de mal.

C'est mieux ?

 

\- T'es sûr que c'est rien de grave ?

 

Inquiet, Pietro regarde fixement son archer préféré.

Bon... Il aime beaucoup Robin des bois et Legolas.. Il n'est cependant pas un grand fan de Green Arrow ou Katniss.

Mais Clint est le meilleur.

Et il n'est pas objectif.

Et il s'en tamponne le coquillard. Tout ça, c'est que dans sa tête, donc...

 

\- Sûr, ouais. Tony a vérifié.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu avais mal ? Mais l'avoir dit à Tony ?

\- Je pensais que ça allait passer et quand il est passé c'était pas passé.

\- Tu as encore mal, là.

\- Ça va passer, gamin.

\- Je sais. C'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est le "quand".

 

Clint passe une main dans la tignasse d'un blanc argenté.

Pietro sourit d'aise. Ronronne de bien être. Se cale un peu plus et un peu mieux contre Hawkeye... quand l'alarme retentit et les lumières clignotent.

Les deux soupirent de concert.

 

C'est toujours comme ça.

C'est toujours quand ils sont tranquillement et confortablement installés qu'une alerte est lancée.

La loi de Murphy. La loi de l'emmerdement maximum. La seule loi que les hommes comme le hasard prennent un putain de plaisir à suivre.

 

Clint est le premier à vouloir se redresser.

Ceci est un problème considérant le fait que Pietro soit toujours allongé sur lui.

Sans faire dans la dentelle, sans chichi non plus... l'agent Barton se lève d'un coup.

Pietro était prévenu après tout.

 

Le malheureux se retrouve par terre.

 

\- T'aurais pu prévenir, putain.

\- Je l'ai fait, sourit Clint en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

 

Sitôt Pietro à la bonne hauteur, Clint court récupérer son arc (celui qu'il utilise actuellement pour les missions) et son carquois rempli et trié.

Le Maximoff pince les lèvres.

Ça craint. C'est une idée terrible.

Le dire à Clint, que ça craint tête et est une idée terrible, est aussi une idée terrible qui craint.

 

\- Je pense pas que tu devrais y aller, Clint.

 

L'archer le regarde un court instant. Il s'en détourne vite.

 

\- Clint ! Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

 

Et il passe la sangle de son carquois sur son épaule, l'air plein de bravade.

Pietro court vers lui pour lui retirer mais Clint tient bon et l'envoie au diable.

 

 

* * *

 

Dans l'ascenseur qui les mène jusqu'à l'étage de réunion, ils ne se parlent pas.

Ils ne sont pas en conflit, ne se sont pas disputés mais... Pietro reproche à Clint son insouciance et Clint à Pietro son insistance.

Ils sont mal barrés, quoi.

 

\- Ah bah enfin, vous voilà ! Sourit Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Veut de suite savoir Hawkeye. Pourquoi on...

\- Tu n'es pas de la mission, Clint, annonce tout de suite Captain.

 

Le regard triomphant que Pietro lance à Clint en dit long.

Hawkeye se renfrogne. Son bras non blessé entoure son ventre et il se fait plus petit.

C'est le début de la fin.

_Sa_ fin.

Pas besoin d'un humain sans aptitude surhumaine ou armure à la pointe de la technologie.

 

\- Personne n'est de la mission, ajoute à la hâte Tony, qui lit un peu trop facilement ce visage défait.

\- Hein ? Demande fort intelligemment le couple.

\- Il n'y a pas de mission.

 

Clint et Pietro se regardent.

Les regarde.

Se regardent.

Les déteste.

Les maudissent.

 

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Reproche Clint, plaintif au possible.

\- Pour voir si tu aurais le culot de te préparer alors que tu t'es blessé hier aprem, rétorque sans attendre Stark. Clint... t'as rien à prouver, bordel de merde.

 

Cap roule des yeux juste derrière.

Il ne va pas prendre la peine d'essayer de le reprendre.

C'est une cause perdue.

Clint et Tony sont deux causes perdues.

Deux causes perdues qu'il aime beaucoup trop et protégerait envers et contre tout.

 

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait sonner l'alarme ? Insiste Pietro.

\- Parce qu'on a une surprise pour vous.

 

Quicksilver entend très clairement son petit-ami supplier dans son inexistante barbe.

« Pas de pull de Noël moche. Pitié, pas de pull de Noël moche. Pas de pull de Noël moche. Je suis sûr que c'est un pull de Noël moche. Pitié faite que j'ai tort. Pourquoi Nat' est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle ? Quand j'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai toujours besoin d'elle. Pourquoi elle m'abandonne comme ça. Je suis un pauvre petit Hawkeye et elle m'abandonne. Elle m'abandonne aussi et... Pas de pull de Noël moche même si c'est normal que tout le monde m'abandonne ».

Pietro, prompt à rire à la base, sent son cœur se serrer.

Il arrive derrière Clint, l'embrasse par derrière, pose son menton dans son cou et chuchote et signe en même temps un « je t'aime » qu'il pense de tout son être.

 

\- Personne t'abandonne. Personne. D'accord ?

 

Tony et Steve sont un poils inquiets quand ils voient la facilité avec laquelle Hawkeye en état arrivé à cette conclusion.

Le premier fait un pas en avant (ou plus qu'un mais franchement là n'est pas l'important) pour lui donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

 

\- Personne t'abandonne, tête de piaf. Ou il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord.

\- Et moi aussi, ajoute Steve.

 

Les autres membres de l'équipe ne sont pas là.

Ils n'ont certainement pas été appelé par cette fausse et stupide fausse alarme.

Les petits veinards.

Clint serre les dents et fait pour ne rien montrer quand Tony, par maladresse, percute son bras.

La douleur est imminente.

 

\- Clint ? Chuchote Pietro.

 

Il ne pense pas que ce soit assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Pour qu'il comprenne.

 

\- Ça va... Ça va.

\- Tu es sûr ? Vérifie Captain. Clint ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Non, non, enchaîne Tony d'un air entendu. Romanov m'a entraîné à repérer tes "oui oui non non".

\- C'est faux, ronchonne Clint, la joue maintenant appuyée sur l'épaule de Pietro qui n'aime pas ce changement de position. L'a pas fait ça. C'est pas comme ça qu'elle l'appelle.

\- Bien... Elle n'est probablement pas au courant qu'elle m'a entraîné mais elle m'a entraîné. Un petit peu. Elle m'a laissé vous observer, sans me taper et me menacer, ça doit bien compter pour quelque chose, nan ?

 

Pietro entraîne Clint vers le canapé avant qu'il puisse répondre.

Il peut faire les deux à la fois, au pire.

Au mieux ?

Au mieux du pire ? Au pire du mieux ?

On s'en fou.

Il installe l'archer sur les coussins du canapé et feint ne pas entendre ses protestations et "je suis pas impotent, espèce d'emmerdeur".

 

\- Donc pourquoi vous nous avez dérangépour rien ?

\- On a un cadeau pour vous.

 

Et Clint reprend de plus bel avec ses suppliques et ses pulls de Noël moches.

 

Steve fait apparaître de nulle part deux paquets cadeaux qu'il pose sur les genoux de l'archer.

Bêtement, l'ancien forain les tâte pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas mou comme un pull de Noël moche.

Parce que oui il y a « mou comme un pull de Noël moche » et « mou pas comme un pull de Noël moche » (et attention à ne pas confondre avec « mou comme un pas pull de Noël moche » ce qui est encore totalement différent d'un « mou comme un pull de Noël pas moche »... ce qui n'existe pas).

 

\- Si c'est un pull de Noël moche, je vous jure que je trouverai une vengeance à la hauteur de la mocheté du machin.

\- Déballe, schtroumpf Grognon.

\- Non. C'est mou comme un pull de Noël moche. Celui-ci comme un pull de Noël avec un pingouin qui a un bonnet de père Noël et un gros nez rouge qui clignote. Et celui-ci est mou comme un pull de Noël avec un sapin de Noël dont les décorations sont des petits pompons de couleur pour les boules et des morceaux de guirlandes qui grattent pour les guirlandes.

 

Steve et Tony regardent étrangement Pietro qui regarde étrangement lui-même son petit-ami.

Les descriptions sont étonnamment précises.

Trop précises pour ne pas être louches.

Le problème avec Clint c'est qu'il est doué lorsqu'il s'agit de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

 

\- Ouvre.

\- Je viendrais t'étrangler avec une guirlande électrique si c'est ce que je crois, premet Clint d'une voix basse.

\- Tu m'aimes trop pour ça... tente le milliardaire.

\- Mon amour à ses limites. Et Steve... Si tu es de mèche avec, je prendrais Bucky à chaque mission à double tireurs et chaque vacances et il ne pourra pas te donner de nouvelles.

\- Il aurait...

\- Je lui en donnerais des tiennes. Il a pas à payer pour tes conneries, malendrin.

 

Les deux (plus ou moins et plus moins que plus) chefs des Avengers semblent de moins en moins sûrs d'eux.

Clint commence lentement à déballer le premier pull.

Le pingouin.

Un grand « ah ah ! » triomphant lui échappe lorsqu'il aperçoit un morceau de bonnet de Noël.

Pietro regarde les deux, Steve et Tony, stupéfait.

 

\- Il avait bon ? Il leur demande tout bas.

\- Je sais pas comment il a fait, ce con, chuchote Tony.

\- Et pour l'autre ?

\- Je sais vraiment pas comment il a fait. En temps normal je l'aurais soupçonné de s'être incrusté de ma chambre par les conduits mais...

\- S'il l'avait fait, il les aurait brûlé, termine Pietro.

\- Non. Il aurait trouvé le moyen de s'en débarrasser en faisant une bonne action... rendre service. Pas gaspiller quelque chose en bon état, tu vois.

 

Steve, resté plus près de Clint que les deux autres, se prend alors en pleine figure les plus sincères remerciements de l'archer pour cette attention.

Non.

Rembobinons.

Steve, resté plus près de Clint que les deux autres, se prend alors le pull pingouin en pleine figure.

Le gros nez rouge (et qui clignote, oui oui) lui arrive dans la bouche, pile au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

Note pour lui-même ; ne pas s'apprêter à dire quelque chose lorsque le meilleur tireur du monde est en train de déballer un cadeau complètement pourri.

 

Le regard de Clint est noir. Assassin. Flippant.

Tony éclate de rire.

 

Pietro attend que Tony se soit un peu calmé (et entre Steve qui bouffe le nez clignotant d'un pingouin un peu trop enrobé dans son costume de père Noël et les menaces de mille morts toutes plus imagées les unes les autres... c'est long) pour aller déballer le second.

Le supposé sapin de Noël.

Il comprend vite, et toujours avec stupeur, que Clint avait encore vu juste.

 

\- Comment tu as fait ? Signe-t-il à l'archer.

 

Iron Man et Captain America leur tournent actuellement le dos, c'est le moment idéal pour communiquer à leur insu.

 

\- C'est mon job.

\- De savoir ce qu'il y a dans les paquets cadeaux ?

\- De tout savoir, sourit Clint.

\- Et comment tu as fait ?

\- Demande-toi surtout comment ça se fait qu'ils nous aient appelé _PILE_ au moment où tu me parlais de ça, Pietro.

 

Le Sokovien fronce les sourcils.

Les lèvres désormais pincées, les sourcils pas moins défroncés qu'un instant auparavant, il redresse la tête pour regarder les deux compères qui zyeutent (un peu nerveux) vers eux.

 

\- Pas faux. Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Je pense que petite fouine utilise Friday. Et que Bubu avait raison : Steve est fourbe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Et si on achetait des pulls de noël horribles qui s'accordent ensemble ?"
> 
> Pour la petite anecdote : cet OS aurait pu faire littéralement 102 mots... mais j'ai réussi à dépasser ça.  
> C'est juste plus fort que moi, j'ai du mal à écrire du Hawksilver x)


	3. Jour 03

En toute franchise, Pietro et Clint ne s'attendaient pas (mais alors vraiment pas) à trouver des cartons de décorations ainsi qu'un sapin de noël (enfin... un sapin lambda qui deviendra « de noël » une fois décoré) dans le salon commun.

Ni ailleurs, d'ailleurs, que ce soit dit.

Mais... surtout pas dans le salon commun, ouais.

 

D'emblée, ils savent que c'est louche. Louche au possible. Presque spatule, même (et oui, Clint devrait avoir honte de lui)

Un sapin ? Des décorations ? Ça monte pas les ascenseurs tout seul, après tout.

Enfin... pas aux dernières nouvelles.

Ou peut-être que si mais alors, dans ce cas, ce n'est pas une information qu'on aura pris la peine de partager avec eux.

À leur connaissance, les sapins et les décorations de Noël, c'est encore quelque chose de suffisamment « sûr et fiable » pour qu'il n'y ait pas à craindre une invasion (pas comme les aliens, les robots, les chats et les canards).

Le problème ?

Le problème c'est que, toujours « à leur connaissance » Tony serait bien capable (et du genre) de faire que ce soit possible.

Ils sont bien avancés, à ce rythme, hein !

 

Pietro va en vitesse ramasser quelques sachets pour en regarder le contenu. Il revient cependant aussi sac au niveau de l'archer.

Comme lui, Clint regarde ce qui s'y trouve. Rapidement et avec un manque d'entrain aussi stupéfiant qu'alarmant lorsqu'on le connaît.

Il ne dit rien, en montre le moins possible, mais privilégie encore et toujours le bras sur lequel il n'est pas tombé quelques deux jours plus tôt... quand bien même eut-il juste à bouger quelques petites boîtes et une paire de guirlandes.

Le Sokovien commence à vraiment _vraiment_ s'en faire.

Une douleur passagère serait déjà passée.

C'est le principe, non ?

Le truc qu'il ne comprend pas... c'est que Tony lui-même a vérifié, peu après la chute, et n'a rien trouvé d'anormal.

Et Stark étant Stark, c'est qu'il ne devait rien y avoir d'anormal.

 

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on est supposés décorer, sourit le plus jeune. On décore ?

\- Non.

\- Chéri ?

 

Quicksilver passe un bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami qu'il embrasse rapidement à la commissure des lèvres. Il lui chuchote, si près qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que Hawkeye puisse voir ses lèvres, doucement qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

Les lèvres de Clint, elles, s'étirent. Son sourire manque pourtant d'entrain. Ses yeux ne brillent pas comme ils le devraient. La joie, le plaisir, le bien-être... tout est feint et rien est bien.

Pietro n'aime pas ça.

 

\- Tu devrais me laisser t'emmener à l'hôpital... faire vérifier ton bras par un vrai toubib, avec une licence, tout ça. On peut même utiliser une de tes fausses identités, si c'est ça le soucis.

\- Ça va. Ça va. C'est... c'est pas ça, Pietro.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- C'est rien. Je vais bien.

\- Ouais... quelqu'un qui va bien utilise ses deux bras.

\- Je t'assure... j'vais bien.

\- Et j'te crois pas, j't'assure.

 

L'archer grogne. Qui est-ce qui lui a fichu un crétin pareil dans les pattes ?

Non. Ne répondez-pas. C'est lui-même.

Et merde.

 

Des mains de son cadet, il arrache une paire de sacs pour s'approcher du sapin abandonné dans un coin. Pas loin de l'écran de télévision géant (tout est géant, dans cette tour, de toutes façons, même la table du salon, l'armoire à p'tit déj et la machine à café) et de la baie vitrée qui donne sur un New-York grisâtre et pas terrible.

Pietro soupire ; encore. Clint ne va jamais pouvoir décorer l'arbre avec un bras en moins. Il essaie de le raisonner.

 

Ne jamais dire à Hawkeye que Hawkeye ne _peut_ pas faire quelque chose ou qu'il ne _saura_ pas faire quelque chose... ou n'importe quelle autre variante. Que ce soit clair : y en a aucune qui marche.

Non seulement ça ne fonctionne pas mais, en plus, histoire de bieeeen faire chier jusqu'au bout, c'est aussi le meilleur moyen pour qu'il fasse _précisément_ ce qu'il est présumé et supposé ne pas pouvoir faire.

Utiliser cette méthode du « tu ne peux pas/dois pas/devrais pas/autre » pour qu'il le fasse justement ne fonctionne pas, par contre. Le Hawkeye sauvage repère la supercherie à trois kilomètres à la ronde et en fera baver pendant six jours au malotru qui s'y sera essayé.

 

Quicksilver secoue la tête. Il a parfois l'impression d'être le plus responsable des deux.

Et la très nette impression que son impression n'est pas qu'une impression.

Il va ramasser les derniers sacs (Tony et sa folie des grandeurs) pour en étaler tout leur contenu par terre, sur la table, sur les coussins du canapé.

 

Clint en a d'ores et déjà profité pour récupérer une chaise et s'y jucher.

Il continu à ne pas utiliser son bras douloureux. Ramené contre son torse, ce dernier lui permet de tenir plusieurs boules et petites figurines en même temps tandis que, de l'autre, le bon, celui qui fait pas mal, il les accroche aux épineuses branches.

 

\- Tu es un idiot, soupire Pietro.

 

Il va le rejoindre et le retenir.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre (vraiment, hein, _n'importe qui_! Même Wanda !) il ne se serait pas donné cette peine.

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Scott, Bucky, Sam, Wanda... tous sont assez grands et assez doués pour ne pas tomber de la chaise.

Ou tomber mais en assumer les conséquences.

(Bon... OK... Clint en assumerait les conséquences aussi. C'est Pietro qui, pour le coup, n'assumerait pas les conséquences si le blondinet tombait).

 

En pleine mission ?

Pareil ! Pietro ne se donnerait pas cette peine non plus.

Clint se blesse nettement moins en mission qu'au repos (cherchez la logique).

 

Mais il s'agit de Clint... et ils ne sont pas en mission... toutes les conditions sont donc réunies en un seul et même lieu pour qu'un drame arrive.

 

\- - Tu m'apprends pas grand chose, sourit Clint.

 

* * *

 

Le drame tant redouté n'arrive jamais.

C'est fantastique !

Tout va bien. Clint ne tombe pas de sa chaise. Pietro n'a pas besoin de le sauver de la tragédie qu'il pensait déjà écrite.

A tort.

Il apprécie s'être à ce point trompé. C'est une belle surprise.

Un petit miracle à l'approche de Noël ?

 

Une autre belle surprise c'est le sourire qui paraît enfin authentique sur le visage de l'archer haut perché.

Le regard rieur qui croise le sien met du baume au cœur de Pietro.

 _Ça_ c'est normal. _Ça_ c'est bien. _Ça_ il accepte avec plaisir.

Ça... il en veut tous les jours.

 

\- T'as pas peur de mettre le feu à la Tour, avec toutes ces lumières et bougies ?

\- Hmm... non ?

\- Donc... donc c'est normal que le sapin soit en train de prendre feu, hein ? Je suppose... j'espère ?

 

Clint pince les lèvres. Il grimace.

 _Oopsie_?

 

\- ... oui ?

 

Pietro secoue la tête, atterré.

Il aurait pu mettre sa main à couper (et l'autre à brûler) que Clint allait lui répondre quelque chose de ce genre. C'est qu'il commence à bien le connaître.

 

\- Je vais chercher un extincteur. Éloigne-toi et t'approches pas de l'arbre. Tu t'approches de rien du tout. Tu... tu sais quoi ? Tu vas monter dans ma chambre et je te rejoins une fois que j'aurais éteint ton d'incendie. Pyromane !

 

Hawkeye roule des yeux.

Il saute de son perchoir, décidé à quand même réparer ses propres conneries. C'est de sa faute si le sapin est est train de cramer !

Et là... c'est le drame... celui que Pietro s'imaginait avoir su éviter.

Clint se prend les pieds dans une guirlande.

 

Les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, impressionné par tant de maladresse concentrée en un seul être, Pietro regarde son compagnon s'écraser lourdement par terre et qui, de suite après, se fait aplatir par l'imposant sapin.

 

C'est comme ça que Bucky, Scott, Wanda et Tony les trouvent.

Ils ont été prévenu par Friday qu'un incendie était en cours dans le salon. Abasourdis, ils sont venus découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le premier et le dernier, sourcils froncés, restent plantés à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Ils regardent l'archer presque totalement disparu sous l'arbre en feu.

C'est un sketch ? Une plaisanterie un peu foireuse ?

 

\- Quelqu'un pourrait venir m'aider à le sortir de là ? S'impatiente Pietro.

 

Apparemment non.

Bucky se précipite à leurs côtés. Scott aussi.

Wanda, elle, part chercher un extincteur. Elle laisse Tony s'occuper du reste et aller mettre les emballages qui traînent plus loin.

Pas la peine de laisser de quoi nourrir le feu !

 

Ant-Man soulève le sapin à la fin du décompte de Pietro.

 _Aoutch_. Ça fait mal aux mains !

Bucky attrape Clint sous les aisselles et l'éloigne du désastre. Il le tire jusqu'au canapé contre lequel il l'appuie.

L'archer gémit de douleur. Il se met en boule, plutôt. Ses jambes ramenées contre son torse, il protège son bras blessé.

 

Pietro accourt vers eux. Scott et Tony aussi.

Sa sœur est en train d'éteindre le sapin. Tout va bien.

Ça n'empire pas, c'est au moins ça.

 

\- Clint ? Clint, hey. Regarde-moi. Clint ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Aw... marmonne-t-on.

 

Il ne le regarde pas.

Il a du mal à concentrer son attention sur son compagnon. Sur un autre de ses compères aussi, c'est compliqué.

 

\- Clint ? Tu as besoin d'un hôpital ?

\- Non...

 

Pietro déglutit.

Il est rassuré quand Bucky prend ça pour un oui, lui aussi. Le soldat de l'hiver repasse un bras autour des épaules de l'archer et l'autre sous ses jambes, il compte jusqu'à trois puis le soulève.

Clint se débat. Il n'est pas d'accord pour être porté comme ça, non mais ça va pas, oh ! Il va bien. Il peut marcher. Il n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Il veut juste monter dans sa chambre, y dormir et ne plus voir personne pendant les six prochains mois.

Six mois... le temps que le souvenir de ce ridicule désastre se tasse.

 

* * *

 

Aux urgences, Pietro et « William » doivent attendre un moment avant quand s'occupe de leur cas.

Clint a eu le temps de commencer à somnoler sur l'épaule de Quicksilver et se recroqueviller sous le blouson de Scott.

Bucky et Tony sont restés à la Tour. Malgré leur inquiétude... ils se savent être des Avengers très (trop) facilement identifiable.

Ant-Man est allé une paire de fois aux nouvelles, au bureau des infirmières. Il voulait savoir dans combien de temps on allait enfin s'occuper d'eux.

 

\- C'est... c'est une plaisanterie ? Demande l'interne, incrédule, chargé de conduire monsieur Brandt dans une des salles d'examen.

 

Les étranges explications sur l'origine des blessures et brûlures superficielles ne peuvent être vraies. Pas moyen.

Si ?

 

On ne lui répond pas.

Bon... il va lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

On est à New-York, après tout.

 

\- Monsieur Brandt, je vais avoir besoin que vous...

 

Clint fronce les sourcils quand, quelques secondes plus tard, leurs deux regards se croisent.

 

\- Pietro.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

 

Il désigne une oreille, mal à l'aise.

Il n'aime pas admettre cette faiblesse... mais cette fois, il ne se sent vraiment pas capable de suivre une conversation juste en lisant sur les lèvres d'un parfait inconnu.

Surtout pas que ça va conforter les autres quant à son envoi à l'hôpital.

 

\- J'ai retiré mes aides dans la voiture et... j'arrive pas... pas à me concentrer sur vous.

\- Oh.

 

* * *

 

Dans la voiture, de retour vers le Quartier Général, Scott est au volant tandis que Pietro reste avec un Clint sous anti-douleur et somnolant à l'arrière.

L'archer à son bras immobilisé par une écharpe. Rien n'est cassé mais ça devrait l'aider à le maintenir immobile quelques jours. Ses brûlures ne sont heureusement que superficielles. Aucune commotion n'est à déplorer : tout va bien.

La seule vraie recommandation des médecins consistant à rester loin des sapins de Noël et décorations en général.

Pour une fois, Clint compte bien suivre les ordres des toubibs (tout arrive, tout arrive).

 

\- T'endors pas maintenant. Attend qu'on soit à la maison, dit doucement Pietro, un bras autour des épaules de la catastrophe ambulante.

\- Je suis à la maison.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "C'est normal si le sapin est en train de prendre feu ?"  
> "Tu n'as pas peur de mettre feu à la maison avec toutes ces lumières ?"


	4. Jour 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis dessus depuis 13h. J'abandonne. Diplodocus et mammouth.
> 
> Cette fic ne sera pas postée sur FFN (sauf miracle)

Pietro ouvre lentement les yeux.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux, c'est un fait, mais, rapidement, regarde celui à ses côtés.

Une jambe hors des couvertures, la bouche entrouverte, la tête à-même le matelas et son oreiller dans les bras, Clint dort encore. Et à poings fermés, s'il-vous-plaît.

Il sourit.

 

Le jeune homme, après un moment pour se donner du courage, sort des couvertures.

Sitôt un pied par terre, qu'il songe à le remettre sous les couettes et retourner dormir.

Il ne le fait pas.

À la place, il sort le deuxième (y a pas de raison pour que le pied gauche soit le seul à se les cailler, après tout) puis se lève. Il contourne ensuite le matelas pour remettre la jambe de l'archer sous les draps et les remonter sur lui. Clint s'agite un peu dans son sommeil. Il bouge, tourne, ramène l'oreiller un peu plus haut et y fait totalement disparaître son visage.

Pietro sourit. Ses doigts effleurent le visage de l'endormi, éloignant quelques petites mèches blondes de ses paupières closes.

 

Il gagne ensuite la cuisine. En deux temps trois mouvements, il va préparer une cafetière. Oui, oui. Une cafetière. Toute entière. Et juste pour Clint, s'il-vous-plaît ! Le matin, ce désastre a besoin de sa dose de café. De sa dose de « beaucoup de café, aw... café... non », apparemment.

Pietro cherche ensuite de quoi manger dans les placards. N'importe quoi qui soit déjà prêt à être mangé. Des gâteaux, du pain, des biscuits, des fruits... quelque chose.

Rien.

Il soupire.

Évidemment ! Il est dans les appartements de Clint, après tout. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Des placards pleins ?

Naïf petit être, va.

 

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, tout en haut du dernier placard qu'il est allé vérifier (c'est toujours comme ça que ça marche)... il trouve _enfin_ de quoi faire à manger.

Il devra «  _faire à manger »_ avant de «  _manger »_ mais c'est déjà ça.

De la part de Clint... c'est déjà beaucoup. Il n'en espérait pas tant.

Ses lèvres s'étirent lorsqu'il lit ce qui est annoté.

 

«  _De quoi faire des cookies. Que tu ne feras pas parce que tu es une catastrophe flemmarde. Mais tu peux laisser traîner ça (et des œufs ! Laisse des œufs traîner quelque part dans l'appart, aussi, sinon va en demander à Steve ou Scottie-boy) et espérer qu'un jour Pietro tombe dessus et t'en fasse. L'espoir fait vivre. Et tu es plein d'espoir, on dirait, sinon tu serais mort depuis l'an 40. Merci !_ »

 

\- Message reçu cinq sur cinq, sourit Pietro en attrapant le tout.

 

Il attrape la boîte en plastique dans laquelle Clint a tout réuni.

Un à un, il en sort tous les ingrédients et éclate de rire lorsqu'il trouve un nouveau petit message. Toujours de la part de Clint (qui d'autre ?).

Ce n'est pas un « merci » ni un « je t'aime ».

Non.

C'est mieux que ça.

«  _Thermostat 6. Environ 10 minutes. Pas trop cuit. C'est pas bon quand c'est trop cuit._ »

Pietro le repose, un peu plus amusé encore.

 

Alors qu'il courait chercher un saladier dans lequel _cookiser_ (il ne fait que réutiliser les néologismes de l'archer), il fait tomber le petit papier.

À son retour, en le ramassant, son cœur fond. Quelque chose est gribouillé au verso.

 

«  _Arrête d'essayer de faire des cookies et revient au lit_. »

Un instant, il se demande comment Clint a fait.

 

Un troisième message arrive peu de temps après, scotché contre le paquet de farine.

Il n'a pas sa réponse...

«  _Pietro... revient..._ »

Mais saura vivre sans.

 

Tout se passe bien. Pas de désastre en vu (Clint dort encore, ça aide).

Le sokovien n'arrive cependant plus à s'arrêter de rire quand, alors qu'il arrive à la fin de la préparation, au dos de la plaquette de chocolat, il tombe (encore) sur l'écriture brouillonne de la catastrophe endormie.

«  _Bon, apparemment tu m'as pas lu... je t'aime (et pas juste parce que tu fais des cookies). Tu peux trouver un marteau pour casser le chocolat dans mon tiroir à chaussettes_. »

Un endroit somme toute tout à fait normal pour cacher un marteau.

Et un marteau pour casser le chocolat pour les cookies ? C'est un peu radical... mais soit.

 

* * *

 

Deux heures plus tard, Pietro retourne dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté juste après avoir préparé une fournée de cookies matinaux.

Il se dit que ça y est, là, maintenant, c'est bon, hein, Clint doit être réveillé.

S'il l'est pas, tant pis pour lui. Pietro le réveillera.

C'est mauvais pour la santé, de trop dormir (si, si).

Ça et le fait que, sinon, Clint sera insupportable, voudra se dépenser, essaiera de le convaincre (lui, Sam ou Scott) de s'entraîner un peu... et que c'est une belle et grosse idée de merde quand on a un bras en vrac.

Enfin... ce n'est que supposition. Pietro n'est pas celui qui se blesse tous les quatre matins.

 

Il ne va pas devoir réveiller Hawkeye (dommage).

L'archer est déjà étalé sur la table basse du salon, un coussin sous la tête, un autre dans les bras, en train de regarder netflix.

Et non... Quicksilver ne va pas rebondir sur le fait que cet idiot soit sur la table.

Genre... littéralement.

Il sourit, plutôt, en découvrant le pot de café posé par terre, à moitié vide.

 

Pietro se dirige dans la cuisine avant même de s'annoncer à l'ancien forain.

Il espère se préparer un thé avant de rejoindre Clint et tenter le convaincre de s'installer sur le canapé, à la place.

 

\- Qui a mangé tous les cookies ? Il demande, tout haut.

 

Très haut.

Clint l'entend malgré le fait d'être dans la pièce voisine, encore un peu dans le pâté (ou dans les cookies, plutôt) et avec la télé allumée. Il lui répond.

Pas que ce soit utile. Pietro se doute bien de l'identité du coupable.

C'est plus facile à trouver que gagner au cluedo (et de loin!)

Kate a (encore) embarqué Lucky, après tout.

L'autre suspect habituel absent... il n'en reste qu'un.

 

\- La vraie question est surtout : comment est-ce que tu as fait pour cramer les cookies à ce point ?

\- J'ai pas été assez rapide pour les sortir du four, marmonne Pietro en retournant dans le salon (et remettant son thé à plus tard).

 

Bien sûr, Clint éclate de rire.

On peut toujours compter sur lui pour avoir un peu de soutien. Pour remarquer toute l'ironie de la situation aussi.

Le regard rieur, les lèvres étirées en un sourire qui monte (presque) jusqu'à ses oreilles, l'agent Barton se redresse un peu pour regarder Pietro.

 

\- - Te moque pas, toi.

\- C'est un comble, pour toi, non ?

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Pietro Maximoff, l'homme le plus rapide du monde... n'est pas assez rapide pour sortir les cookies du four. Si. Si, c'est un comble pour toi.

\- Non.

 

Pietro croise les bras, un peu boudeur.

Soyez gentil et préparez des cookies pour votre petit-ami blessé et voilà comment vous serez récompensé !

 

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Ah si.

\- Non.

\- Friday ? Tu peux dire à Tony, Scott, Bucky et Sam ce que Pietro vient de faire, s'il-te-plaît ? Puis nous transmettre leur réponse.

 

Le plus jeune soupire.

Très longtemps.

Il est lui-même impressionné par la durée de son soupir.

 

\- Le sergent Barnes demande s'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie. Scott espère que vous avez pu enregistrer cet aveu. Sam n'a rien dit mais a craché ses céréales sur le capitaine Rogers. Monsieur non plus n'a rien dit mais était, et est encore, en train de se rouler par terre, dans son atelier.

 

Pietro ronchonne de plus bel.

Le regard entendu reçu en retour de la part du malandrin n'arrange pas les choses.

 

\- Tu vois... c'est pas que moi.

\- Tu aurais demandé à Steve, Wanda, Vision et Bruce, tu n'aurais pas eu ces réactions.

 

Friday comprend d'elle-même la demande qui va suivre et la devance donc.

 

\- Le capitaine Rogers comprend mieux pourquoi on lui a craché dessus et dit avoir trouvé votre cadeau de Noël. Votre sœur dit qu'elle ne vous laissera jamais oublier ça.

\- Et moi non plus, ajoute Clint.

\- Le docteur Banner espère que vous n'avez rien, s'inquiète que l'agent Barton déteigne sur vous...

\- Hey ! S'offusque l'agent en question.

\- Ah ah ! Préfère se réjouir Pietro.

\- Et... reprend Friday. Et apprécie toute l'ironie de la situation. Quant à Vision, il est en chemin.

 

Le couple se regarde.

Comment ça, « en chemin » ?

 

Une tête apparaît au milieu du canapé.

Clint, pas prêt, sursaute, fait un bond et tombe de sa table basse. Pietro, étonné lui aussi, se reprend pour aller voir l'archer.

 

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais. J'ai atterrit du bon côté. (il se tourne vers la tête, et le reste du corps). On entre pas comme ça chez les gens, Viz, j'aurais pu mourir !

\- Pardonnez-moi, Clinton. Je tenais juste à apporter un minuteur à Pietro afin qu'un tel désastre ne se reproduise plus.

 

Hawkeye prend ces mots comme une excuse.

Appuyé contre Pietro, il lève les yeux vers le Sokovien.

 

\- Tu vois : même eux ne manquent pas l'ironie de la situation.

 

Ce n'est pas un minuteur que le synthézoïde a apporté... non... mais une paire de baskets.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Qui a mangé tous les cookies ?"  
> "Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour brûler les cookies ?"


	5. Jour 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott s'est un peu incrusté, aujourd'hui

Tout le monde est réuni dans le salon.

Presque tout le monde. Natasha est toujours en mission ; mais devrait rentrer incessamment sous peu et, en toute franchise, ils n'ont pas vraiment hâte.

Ils aiment Natasha, hein, il faut pas croire. C'est juste que... elle est quand même un peu terrifiante. Elle n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour avoir l'air de vous promettre deux cent soixante sept morts différentes. Son seul regard suffit. Une torsion de sa bouche aussi. Elle est douée, la Black Widow. Incroyablement douée. Et terrifiante.

Donc tout le monde, sauf Natasha, est réuni dans le salon.

 

Steve, Bucky et Tony sont sur un des canapés. Le troisième y est allongé, les jambes passées sur les cuisses du Soldat de l'hiver qui le laisse faire, plus blasé qu'autre chose. Captain America laisse ces deux idiots tranquilles. Entre Tony et Bucky, ça va jusqu'à ce que ça n'aille plus.

Thor, Bruce et Sam sont sur celui juste en face. L'Asgardien regarde tous ses compagnons d'armes en ce demandant quelle nouvelle idée foireuse ils vont proposer. Bruce pense sensiblement la même chose. Sam cherche un moyen de s'enfuir avant que le pire n'arrive.

Et le pire va arriver !

Le pire va _forcément_ arriver. On peut compter sur Canapé numéro 3 pour que le pire arrive. Le pire des Avengers y est réuni (bon, d'accord, Bucky et Tony n'y sont pas... et encore heureux pour la survie du QG, vraiment). Clint, Pietro, Scott et Wanda y sont. Et seule Wanda relève le niveau.

 

Les deux premiers sont... eh bien... les deux premiers. Est-il nécessaire d'en dire plus ?

Clint s'est blessé en décorant la chambre de Pietro et, en se prenant les pieds dans une guirlande (rien que ça c'est affligeant), a réussi a se prendre un sapin dans la tronche (littéralement) et finir à l'hôpital avec quelques brûlures superficielles, égratignures diverses et une écharpe pour son épaule.

Pietro, l'homme le plus rapide du monde, a laissé cramer des cookies. Des. Cookies. Genre... des cookies, quoi !

Scott est Scott et Sam se méfie de Scott.

 

L'archer, toujours prompt à ne pas suivre les ordres des médecins, est arrivé dans le salon sans son écharpe. C'est Steve qui a dû l'obliger à la mettre. Parfois (lire : souvent) (et comprendre : tout le temps) Sam a l'impression que les Avengers sont juste une immense famille dysfonctionnelle et un peu foireuse et que Steve est le père célibataire supposé s'occuper de garder tout le monde en vie.

Et c'est pas gagné !

Tony oublie de manger, aime faire exploser des trucs dans son atelier (ou en dehors de son atelier), pense avoir eu une « bonne nuit de sommeil » quand il a pu dormir trois heures de suite sur son bureau... et est sujet aux attaques de paniques.

Bucky. Sam n'a rien à dire sur Bucky. Bucky est la personnification même de l'être humain complètement foutu mais qui continu à tenir.

Natasha, sous ses airs de Natasha, est Natasha. Ça a l'air de n'avoir aucun sens mais Sam est intimement convaincu que, s'il le disait à voix haute, tout le monde comprendrait ce qu'il veut dire.

Clint est une catastrophe sur pattes. Même sans bouger, il arrive à se blesser. C'est prouvé.

Scott est un désastre qui attire les désastres.

Pietro est avec Clint et, à deux, ils forment une alliance plus dangereuse encore que Dark Vador, Sauron et Voldemort réunis.

Bruce est Hulk. Fin de l'histoire.

Pauvre Steve.

 

\- On est là pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou pour attendre la neige ? Demande finalement Scott, perché sur le dossier du canapé, au-dessus de Hawkeye.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, soupire Steve.

\- Tant mieux. Donc je peux m'en aller ?

 

Ant-Man s'apprête à se laisser tomber en arrière (et espérer atterrir sur ses pieds) pour ensuite se faire la belle... mais Steve le retient à l'aide d'un « non » tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Il soupire, désespéré.

 

\- Alors pourquoi on est là ?

\- Pour parler du réveillon.

\- T'es au courant qu'on est que le cinq décembre, hein, Gigantor ? Grimace Scott.

 

Thor est fier de dire qu'il comprend cette référence.

Bucky, qui la comprend aussi, regarde son meilleur ami, un rictus amusé sur le visage.

Steve souffle. Il la comprend autant que les autres... et ça le désespère.

 

\- Justement. C'est dans trois semaines.

\- Moins de trois semaines, coupe (encore) Scott (toujours).

 

Clint ricane. Tony aussi. Steve se demande s'il va jamais pouvoir arriver à dire ce qu'il a à dire.

 

\- Dans trois semaines.

\- Moins, persiste et signe Ant-Man. Trois semaines c'est vingt-et-un jours... et c'est dans moins de vingt-et-un jours. Je t'imaginais plus précis que ça. L'importance est dans les détails.

\- Je peux continuer ? S'impatiente Captain America.

\- J't'ai jamais empêché de parler, sourit l'autre. Et si tu dois arrêter de parler dès que je parle, t'es pas prêt de parler.

 

C'est pas faux.

 

\- Donc pour le réveillon, qui est dans _un peu moins_ de trois semaines, il faudrait que l'on voit qui s'occupe de quoi.

\- Facile...

 

Tous attendent, avec plus ou moins d'appréhension, la nouvelle intervention de génie (ou pas) du dernier ajout en date à l'équipe.

Plus pour très longtemps, cependant. Tony est en passe de réussir à y intégrer Spider-man.

 

\- Tony s'occupe du traiteur. Tu t'occupes de Tony qui s'occupe du traiteur. Barton s'occupe de rester en vie. Tous les autres s'occupent de s'occuper de Barton qui s'occupe de rester en vie tandis que tu t'occupes de Tony qui s'occupe du traiteur.

 

Le sifflement appréciateur de Tony est une chose.

 

\- Scott ? Occupe-toi de te taire, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Oh... tu me brises le cœur, Steve. (il regarde les autres) Il me brise le cœur. Faites quelque chose. Protégez mon honneur. Vengez mon cœur !

\- On fait une bûche de noël, avec Pietro, décide Clint sans consulter son compagnon (et, au plus grand bonheur de ses amis, coupant net Scott dans sa tragique tirade). Il fait, je m'assure que tout se passe bien.

\- Non, refuse Scott, plus rapide que tous les autres, encore une fois. On sait comment ça va se finir. Et c'est pas « bien » la réponse.

 

Hawkeye roule des yeux.

 

\- Tout de suite les grands mots.

\- Tout de suite les grands _maux_ , oui. Vous ne vous occupez pas du dessert.

 

L'homme fourmi cherche, parmi les autres, un quelconque soutien.

Il en a beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il pensait que, par principe, on serait en désaccord avec lui.

Apparemment, être d'accord avec Clint est pire qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Scott se demande ce que ça dit de la confiance qu'ils ont en l'archer dès lors qu'il ne s'agit plus de surveiller leurs arrières sur le terrain.

Il décide qu'il s'en fout.

 

\- On s'occupe du dessert.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si, ou j'te pousse du canapé.

 

Sam est persuadé que même Steve a l'impression d'être la seule personne responsable de ce groupe de dingue.

Il le plaindrait presque.

Juste presque.

Y avait déjà assez de dingues comme ça, dans les Avengers, mais il a quand même décidé de ramener Scott et Bucky... il assume, maintenant !

 

\- Non.

 

Scott est un homme qui aime vivre dangereusement.

Il ne serait pas Avengers, dans le cas contraire.

Clint lève les yeux vers Ant-man... et ne le pousse pas.

Il ne perd rien pour attendre, le bougre, c'est certain... mais la mine déconfite de Steve octroie un petit sursit à Scott.

 

\- On sait comment ça va se finir. Tu vas te blesser avec le saladier en plastique. La spatule en bois va être cassée en deux car vous aurez fait un combat d'épée avec des PUTAINS DE SPATULES. La cuisine sera inondée sans que l'alarme incendie se soit déclenchée et vous serez plantés là, comme deux glands, en train de vous pointer du doigt en disant « tu es couvert de farine ». Sauf que ça sera pas de la farine mais du plâtre et on va tous mourir à cause de vos conneries et y aura plus personne pour sauver le monde donc ça sera la fin du monde, tout le monde va mourir, boum, c'est triste, tout le monde pleure sauf que personne pleure car tout le monde sera mort et tout ça parce que TU auras voulu faire le dessert donc tu ne feras pas le dessert.

\- T'es un peu stressé, toi, nan ? Demande Bucky.

 

Steve peut supporter beaucoup de choses.

Il peut supporter les frasques de Tony, les menaces de Natasha, les colères de Hulk, Thor encore plus paumé que lui, les inquiétudes de Clint par rapport à Loki, les frasques de Scott, les problèmes de pouvoirs de Wanda, l'incapacité de Pietro à rester immobile... oui, il peut supporter beaucoup de choses.

Le high five de Tony à Bucky, par contre, c'est trop pour son petit cœur.

 

\- Donc... Clint et Pietro pour le dessert. Qui pour l'apéro, l'entrée, le plat de résistance et...

\- Non mais t'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Bien... soupire Steve (qui comprend vraiment alors à quel point regrouper tout le monde était une idée terrible... et à quel point le réveillon sera agité). Scott s'occupe du dessert, qui s'occupe du reste ?

\- Quoi ? Nan. J'm'occupe pas du dessert, hein. Clint et Pietro vont le faire. Hein les mecs ?

 

Steve se pince l'arête du nez. Bucky lui tapote l'épaule.

Le geste pourrait être un geste de soutien mais... pas du tout.

Du. Tout.

Il connaît suffisamment l'autre pour savoir ce qui se passe dessous.

 

\- Scott ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire, Clint et moi, qui ne conduirait pas à l'extinction de l'espère ? Je t'écoute.

\- Ne pas faire le dessert.

\- Mais à part ça.

\- Je sais pas.

\- L'apéro ?

\- Je tiens pas à manger les bouts de doigts que Clint se sera coupé par inadvertance.

\- L'entrée ? Le plat principal ? Je t'écoute ?

\- Honnêtement... je serais plus rassuré si vous faisiez rien.

 

Bucky se penche un peu vers Steve.

 

\- Je pari que dans cinq minutes, c'est toi qui donne les ordres. Sam et Scott au dessert, Tony et toi pour l'apéro, Bruce et Wanda pour le plat de résistance et Natasha, Clint et Pietro pour l'entrée... car y a qu'elle pour canaliser Clint comme il faut.

\- J'en peux plus... souffle Steve.

\- Dis-toi que tu peux trouver une pirouette pour ne rien confier à Thor et Vision, t'as déjà du bol, hein.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "On fait une bûche de noël ensemble ?"   
> "Tu es couvert de farine..."

**Author's Note:**

> [Skayt](https://www.facebook.com/Skayt26/)


End file.
